


Priceless

by Thrandolawlu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandolawlu/pseuds/Thrandolawlu
Summary: The first time Luffy saw Law's tattoos his reaction was priceless.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> It's October the 6th in Japan ~happy birthday Law~
> 
> I dedicate this one shot to the members of the StrawHeart Alliance because without their inspiration this wouldn't have been written.   
> Ilyasm!  
> And special thanks to Kitty for her review! 
> 
> English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes. I am also quite new at writing so bear with me as I improve.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

It was a particularly warm day so Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were having an epic water gun fight on deck. The match was at its peak and Luffy was winning, so Ussop and Chopper decided to team up to take him down. Hiding away they devised a plan, they would use one of their crewmates as a shield while they attacked Luffy.

The opportunity presented itself when the kitchen door opened and Law came out. Without losing another second the two gunmen left their hiding spot and swiftly moved behind the Hearts captain. Luffy, who had been on high alert, fired his gun as soon as he saw them. Fire first ask later, was his motto so he failed to notice that Law was on his shooting range. The jet of water hit Law straight on the chest drenching him completely.

The situation made Law mildly annoyed, he had been aboard the Sunny long enough to know he would eventually be drawn into the strawhats shenanigans. Sighing, he took off his shirt and hung it to dry on the railing. As he turned around, he felt Luffy’s calloused fingers softly caressing his skin. To say that he was shocked by the action would be an understatement. His mind went blank, all his brain was capable of doing was to focus on the sensations on his skin. Those fingers felt divine.

“Woah! Torao you have so many tattoos, they are so cool!” Luffy said as he traced the black lines on Law’s chest.

Luffy’s touch went away when his attention was snatched back by Chopper. A whimper almost escaped Law’s lips at the loss of the sensation.

For the remainder of the day, the sensation of Luffy’s fingers touching him was constantly replaying on Law’s head. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, he craved feeling that touch again. As he laid in his bed at night, a plan started to take form, he would use Luffy’s attraction for his tattoos in his favor.

The following morning, Law put on a black T-shirt, until now, he had always worn long sleeved shirts or hoodies barely showing his ink. He couldn’t help but feel giddy as he made his way to the kitchen, he hoped his plan would work.

Worrying was unnecessary, the reaction he was hoping for came when Law took his seat next to the strawhat captain. Luffy, who had been stuffing his face with food, suddenly stopped eating and his eyes went wide at the sight of Law’s uncovered arms. The older man couldn't help the little smile that graced his lips but was soon back to his usual poker face. After a few seconds Luffy started eating again, but his eyes were roaming all over Law’s arms, taking in every detail. The heart pirate made his way to the deck having finished his cup of coffee and sat by the mast closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, the slapping noise of sandals hitting the floor could be heard.

"Torao ~"

Soon, the calloused fingers he craved for so much were on his arms tracing the black lines on his skin. Law almost moaned at the sensation, _yes_ , this feeling, _this_ is what he wanted.

He felt a wave of pleasure rush through his skin and his mind was transported far away in that moment of ecstasy. Law just sat there, eyes closed, drinking in the sensations. Even though the touch lasted longer than yesterday, he couldn’t help but be disappointed when Luffy left his side to start training with Zoro.

Law was about to get up when he noticed that his pants were very tight around his crotch, he was getting hard! He hadn’t realized Luffy touching him had made him so horny. He convinced himself it was because he was touch starved and not because of the small captain. Law decided to wait until his “problem” went away but as his mind kept replaying the sensation of Luffy’s fingers, his “problem” became even bigger. In the end, he was so pent up that he had to use his devil fruit powers to shamble the hell out of there and masturbate in the shower.

This same scene played out everyday for around a week.

Law would sit at the mast wearing different T-shirts or tank tops and Luffy would come and touch his tattoos. Law would lose himself in the blissful feeling while it lasted, then shamble himself into the shower to masturbate.

As days went by, Law became reckless, suddenly having Luffy touch on his arms was not enough, he wanted more, _needed_ more. To make things worse, now all he could think about while he masturbated was how Mugiwara’s hand, mouth and ass would feel stretched around his cock. Those thoughts alone were enough to make him come harder than he ever had.

One day, as Luffy’s touch once again left his skin after meere minutes, Law decided that he had had enough. He needed to be alone with Luffy for a prolonged period of time.

He started to brainstorm on different ways he could make it happen when it hit him. He would surprise Luffy in the shower. It was a brilliant idea that would allow him to have around one hour of uninterrupted time with the little captain but, the difficult part was knowing when Luffy would hit the showers as he didn’t have a fixed routine.

One evening, Law overheard Luffy saying he would go wash himself. Without a moment’s hesitation, he shambled himself into his room, took off his clothes and waited. A few minutes later when he thought Luffy had enough time to start showering, he shambled himself into the shower room.

Luffy’s eyes widened in surprise at the older man's nakedness but he was soon smiling again.

“Ah Torao, you also want to take a shower?” he asked.

“Yes…Mugiwara-ya, do you mind helping me wash?”

Luffy nodded enthusiastically, he lathered his hands with soap and started massaging Law’s body.

“Did it hurt?” he asked as his fingers traced Law’s back piece.

Luffy loved touching people. He is constantly hugging and touching his nakama but somehow touching Law felt different… He couldn’t quite explain why it was that way, he just knew it felt different... no... it felt _better_.

The first time Luffy touched Law, it was involuntary, his attention had been drawn by the swirling black lines and before he knew it, his fingers were on Law’s chest. At that time, he had been mesmerized by Law’s expression of utter bliss and relaxation at his touch so he vowed to make the hearts captain feel that way again.

Over the next few days, he took every opportunity he could get to touch Law, he enjoyed the way tension left his body and he thought the older captain looked even more handsome without his constant frown.

Luffy didn’t know when things started to change. The longer he touched Law, the more hot and bothered he became. Torao’s effect on him was so strong that he had gotten a boner more than once. To avoid awkward situations, he had asked his crew to find any excuse they could to interrupt the “touching” sessions as soon as they started.

But now, Luffy was locked in a small room with a _very_ naked Torao and none of his nakama would be able to help him get away.

Luffy started washing Law’s back and his hands started wandering down to his strong hips... then his thick thighs... and before he knew it he was sporting an angry erection.

Law started to turn around when Luffy jumped on him, the next moment, they were lying on the floor with Luffy straddling Law.

Luffy’s face was flushed, eyes fixed on Law’s chest and fingers traced the black swirling lines.

"You love my tattoos huh"

Luffy weakly nodded too lost in the sensation of Law’s cock against his entrance. A tattooed hand moved towards his member and started pumping it. The touches were hesitant at first but became bolder, Luffy's moans acting as encouragement. The rubberhman's hips moved upwards un voluntarily as his body tryed to chase the feeling of Law's tight grip on his cock. After a few strokes Luffy could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"To-Torao… I-I nghh ahh"

He came hard shooting ropes of white cum all over Law's chest. Luffy took a few moments to recover then moved down Law’s body towards his crotch, he wanted to help the older man find release. 

Luffy swallowed hard, Law was huge! A blush spread through his cheeks as he lowered his head, his eyes never once leaving the golden ones. When he took the flesh into his mouth, a gasp escaped Law’s lips. The warmth around his cock felt better than anything he could have imagined. Luffy pulled back a little and started licking the tip with his pink tongue, his hand pumping at a slow rhythm. He intensified the movement of his hand and started sucking on Law’s cock as if it was the most delicious popsicle in the world.

Suddenly, Law grabbed the boy's head and pushed him down on his cock until his lips touched the base. Law was _oh so big_ but Luffy took it all.

He relaxed his jaw and started moving his head up and down along the shaft while making loud sucking noises. He ventured a look at the older captain and his whole existance narrowed down to the image of Law's wet, taut body underneath him. 

He felt Law’s hands tense on his hair as their eyes connected. 

"Fu-..." Law's hot cum slid down his throat, he came never once breaking his gaze on Luffy. The younger captain greedily swallowed every drop, milking Law through his orgasm.

Pulling back to breath Luffy gave Law his biggest smile "Torao you came so much! ".


End file.
